Un adios amargo a la naranja
by Inverse L. Reena
Summary: Cuando leí el título del capítulo tenía todavía la esperanza de que fuera un final IchiRuki como yo quería, pues si no se han dado cuenta soy IchiRukista. Pero a medida que pasaba las viñetas dichas esperanzas se fueron al caño.


Este no es un fanfic sobre Bleach, sino más bien mi opinión personal sobre el final de esta serie. Necesitaba exorcizar.

Cuando leí el título del capítulo tenía todavía la esperanza de que fuera un final IchiRuki como yo quería, pues si no se han dado cuenta soy IchiRukista. Pero a medida que pasaba las viñetas dichas esperanzas se fueron al caño.

"Más que amigos, menos que amantes" esa fue la traducción al español de una frase que dijo Kubo en una entrevista cuando le peguntaron sobre la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia. Yo creo, es que la verdad, Kubo nos mintió para dejarnos con las ganas y esperar hasta el desenlace del manga. Claro que la cuestión importante aquí, es que desde el capítulo piloto se veía venir un final IchiHime y la preferencia del mangaka por la chica naranja.

Si se ponen a leer este piloto comprobarán lo que digo, ya que Rukia se burló de Ichigo al insinuarle que le gustaba su compañera de clases. Ya avanzado el manga, Rangiku le dice a Orihime (no exactamente con estas palabras) que Ichigo no está pensando en este momentos en romances, y que por ahora lo que él necesita es el apoyo y la fuerza de Rukia. ¡A la mierda con eso!

Tite me ha decepcionado mucho desde que el manga dejó la saga de los Arrancar. ¿Toda esa basura que Ichigo "Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti" se refería a qué? ¿A que no puede continuar sin sus poderes? ¿Acaso no deseaba tener una puta vida normal?

Es entonces, que leyendo este capítulo de hoy, me doy cuenta de que lo que más me decepciona de Bleach, sea precisamente Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo descubro como alguien al que sólo le interesa el poder, no importa si es para proteger a sus seres queridos y al mundo entero. No se diferencia de Sousuke Aizen, ya que a ambos sólo les interesa obtener poder. Desde que probó el poder Ichigo no pudo dejarlo, no podía vivir con la vida que llevaba. A esa conclusión llegué con el capítulo de hoy.

A pesar que lo mismo pasó con Naruto (donde si soy NaruHina) la pareja entre Ichigo y Orihime no tiene mucha química. La principal ventaja que tiene Inoue es que está vida y es humana (aparte de tetona). Pero eso mismo pasó con Isshin y Masaki, ella estaba viva y él era un capitán shinigami, e independientemente de las circunstancias ellos formaron un hogar. Y estoy segura que si Isshin no hubiese perdido sus poderes y visto obligado a vivir en el mundo humano, igualmente se habría quedado por ella. Lo habría dejado todo por ella. Creo que la Rukia que yo creí que era, no habría obligado a Ichigo a dejarlo todo por ella, y es muy probable que tal como pasó durante los 17 meses que él estuvo sin poder, ella le habría dejado vivir en el mundo humano. Seguro que mantener una relación a la distancia no habría sido saludable para ninguno de los dos. Eso lo comprendo… pero, ¿acaso no podía ella dejarlo todo por él?, ¿acaso no podría él dejarlo todo por ella?

Si la cuestión es que para que Ichigo sea un completo héroe necesita a una mujer a su lado que sólo deba ser protegida, entonces él no se merece a alguien como Rukia a su lado, por lo menos no a esta Rukia, sino a la pequeña Rukia que era aprendiz de Kaien cuando ingreso en el 13° escuadrón. A esa débil chica que pasó 40 años de su vida torturándose por darle muerte a su mentor, a esa es a la que necesita, o en su defecto a Orihime. Ya bien se lo dijo Rukia una vez "¡No soy tan débil como para necesitar que me protejas!".

Voy a hacer una pequeña lista, sin profundizar en ella, de las principales cosas que me han molestado de la trama en el manga:

1\. ¿A dónde van los Quincy cuando mueren?

2\. ¿Por qué Isshin e Ichigo no buscaron a Masaki en la Sociedad de Almas?, lo mismo va para Ishida, ¿por qué no buscó a su abuelo y a su madre? Hasta el alma del niño que estaba en el periquito de Chad decidió buscar a su madre.

3\. ¿Qué pasó con los arrancar y Hueco Mundo?

4\. ¿Qué pasó con Kisuke y Yoruichi?

5\. ¿Cómo pasa realmente el tiempo en la SS? En diez años a Rukia le creció demasiado el cabello y tuvo una hija con Renji. Si en 150 años no había cambiado tanto, y desde que adoptada por la familia Kuchiki 40 años antes que comenzara el manga no había cambiado de apariencia ni de corte de cabello.

6\. ¿Acaso el tiempo en la SS se vio afectado por los poderes de Yhwach?

7\. ¿Cómo murieron los capitanes que faltan? Algunos nos mostraron sus muertes pero otros simplemente nunca nos mostraron como terminaban sus batallas. Además, ¿a Kira de verdad lo mataron? ¿Es tan nulo este personaje que de verdad lo mataron cortándolo por la mitad? No hay honor para los caídos.

8\. Supongo que lo de Kūgo Ginjō es obra completa de Tsukishima ¿pero acaso eso se podía hacer? Si es así, ¿por qué no reescribió un pasado donde los Fullbringer son todos felices y no necesitan joderle la vida al shinigami sustituto?

9\. Es cierto que hay muchas parejas que no son canon pero que en el fandom son muy famosas, por ejemplo HitsuKari, RenTatsuki o IshiHime ¿pero en verdad que pasa con los amigos de Ichigo? ¿acaso no merecen una vida romántica también? ¿Acaso Ishida no estaba enamorado de Orihime?

10\. ¿Ishida médico? Luego de sus declaraciones pensé que se quedaría como diseñador de modas u otra profesión.

11\. ¿Qué paso con Yachiru?

12\. Luego de cómo se comportó Renji con Rukia en el pasado, ¿creen que de verdad merece quedarse con ella?

13\. Los hollows le dieron más pelea a los shinigamis que los Quincy, eso es patético.

14\. ¿Acaso fue el fan service lo que generó que Ichigo eligiera a una tetona? Sé que sin el fan service Kenpachi, Hitsugaya y Byakuya estarían doblemente muertos.

15\. Hablando de fan service, no quiero ni mencionar las cosas inconclusas que quedaron Aizen Sousuke porque me extendería más de lo debido, pero diré que no vi su Bankai.

16\. Nunca vimos la zanpaku-tō de Yoruichi, suponiendo que tuviera alguna, ya que eso no lo aclararon.

17\. Trajeron a Kūgo Ginjō, literalmente, de la tumba pero no pudieron traer de regreso a Ulquiorra. WTF

Esta historia se le fue de las manos hace muchos años, esa creo que es una de las razones por las cuales suspendieron el anime. Tite se dejó influenciar mucho por los productores a su alrededor y por eso mantuvo tanto tiempo en ascuas a los fans de la serie. Creo que habría sido mejor que Ichigo y Orihime avanzaran durante los 17 meses que él estuvo sin poderes, y así este final no nos habría parecido tan rebuscado.

Tengo que aceptar, que como autor Tite "Troll" Kubo tiene todo el derecho de darle a su manga el final que desee, y si tomamos en cuenta que dicho manga no es un shoujo más a su favor, pero es que creo que las cosas pudieron y debieron hacerse mejor. Esta pequeña parejita conformada por Kazui e Ichika me recuerda a la pareja conformada por Jacob Black y Reneesme Cullen de Amanecer, o como yo lo llamo "un pinche puto premio de consuelo".

Este capítulo ha dejado muchas dudas con la esperanza que nos enganchemos con una nueva historia. Pero personalmente yo, no lo haré. Hoy termina mi relación con Bleach de la mano de Tite Kubo. Seguiré en Fanfiction (para los pocos que me siguen), seguiré escribiendo la adaptación IchiRuki de UnderWorld que estoy publicando (perdón por la lentitud), y seguiré leyendo los fanfics de otros noveles escritores dentro de las redes sociales, pero nunca más volveré al manga original, ni a la serie o a las películas que vendrán.

No me malentiendan, no hago un berrinche por el final IchiHime del manga, lo hago por la falta de respeto y de seriedad del autor para con sus fans. No voy a negar que han sido más las cosas buenas que tuvo la serie que las malas, y por ello, por las cosas buenas es que dejaré de seguir los próximos trabajo que traigan de esta serie y que vengan de Tite Kubo. Es como cuando muere un ser amado y su cuerpo que destrozado, en los funerales los tienen sellados para que sus seres queridos conservemos aquella imagen de ellos vivos frente a nosotros y no la del cuerpo frío después de muertos.

Y es así como me siento con el final de Bleach, de luto. Porque mi serie favorita se terminó y no de la mejor manera ni en el primer lugar como lo hizo Kishimoto-sensei con Naruto. Nada es perfecto, pero Bleach lo fue hasta la batalla final contra Aizen. Así es como lo recordaré en mi corazón, la imagen de la viñeta en la cual Rukia e Ichigo se despiden cuando él pierde sus poderes, y no este final que parece un comienzo del premio de consuelo.


End file.
